Adding chlorine (Cl2) to water via the addition of chlorine gas or hypochlorites is a well-established method of treating water to reduce the level of microbes. Microbiologically contaminated surfaces and water remain a major source of infection resulting in a significant amount of death and illness, particularly in environments such as hospitals where patients are vulnerable due to lowered or compromised immunity. The use of sterilizing and disinfecting solutions which can help to reduce of pathogens on surfaces, or help to provide water free from harmful pathogens, can greatly reduce infection rates.
When dissolved in water, chlorine dissociates to an equilibrium of chlorine (Cl2), hypochlorous acid (HOCl) and hydrochloric acid (HCl). In acidic solutions, the major species are Cl2 and HOCl whereas in alkali solutions the equilibrium favours the hypochlorite ion (OCl−).
The efficacy of HOCl is known to be greater than OCl−, due to faster penetration though the microbial cell wall, meaning that acidic solutions containing more hypochlorous acid provide greater efficacy than alkali solutions containing more negatively charged hypochlorite ions.
Alkali hypochlorite solutions, which are commonly referred to as bleach, are widely used to disinfect surfaces due to their broad availability and low cost. However, the high pH required to maintain stability of these solutions results in predominantly hypochlorite ions rather than hypochlorous acid being present in the solutions.
When used to chlorinate drinking water, the lower efficacy of alkali solutions may result in more hypochlorite being added to the water than would be necessary to obtain adequate disinfection if hypochlorous acid were present. The addition of such alkali products can also increase the pH and lead to increased scale generation.
Hypochlorous acid solutions may be produced by electrolytic processes, but the resulting solutions contain high levels of chloride ions, resulting in poor storage stability and pH fluctuations with time. This route therefore has limited use, and is most suited to on site generation and low volumes of product.
A further known approach is to acidify solutions of hypochlorite to obtain solutions of hypochlorous acid. However, this is not straightforward. Solutions of hypochlorous acid produced by the acidification of hypochlorite solutions are inherently unstable. Hypochlorous acid solutions will degrade according to the environmental factors of (i) temperature (ii) ultraviolet radiation; and (iii) concentration of chloride ion (Cl−) in solution.
Chloride ions in hypochlorite solutions may in particular stem from hypochlorite salts used to make those solutions. The electrolysis of brine to produce hypochlorite salts, e.g. calcium or sodium hypochlorite, generally leads to the presence of substantial levels of chloride (Cl−).
The stability of hypochlorous acid solutions can be extended by the addition of stabilisers such as dimethyl hydantoin. However, this works principally via the generation of complexes, which are less efficacious than free halogens such as HOCl.
WO2012/123695 describes a process for preparing a stable aqueous solution of hypochlorous acid which involves adding calcium hypochlorite to water (preferably deionised), manipulating the chloride levels in the resulting solution to be at a maximum of 1 chloride: 3 hypochlorous acid and controlling the pH of the solution to between 3.5 to 7.0 by using phosphoric acid. The resulting solution is shown to have an 80% retention in HOCl over one month.
A need remains for an improved process for preparing aqueous solutions comprising hypochlorous acid, for example resulting in more stable solutions and/or improved ease of production.